


Белый американский мужчина

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Racism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Выбрать место для летнего отдыха с Барбс оказалось куда сложнее, чем Картер Пьютершмидт мог себе представить.





	Белый американский мужчина

**Author's Note:**

> Расизм, обусловленный характером персонажа и каноном. Автор осуждает и не поддерживает точки зрения персонажей

Выбрать место для летнего отдыха с Барбс оказалось куда сложнее, чем Картер Пьютершмидт мог себе представить.

— Это просто смешно! В Америке не осталось ни одного штата, где можно безнаказанно избить черного! — воскликнул он, со злостью швыряя телефон в стену. Тот глухо ударился об обои и, треснув по корпусу, шмякнулся на пол, испуская последний жалобный гудок. — Ну и куда мне ехать? В Россию?!

— Милый, — осторожно подошла к нему Барбс, но все-таки остановилась на расстоянии парочки метров. На всякий случай. — Милый, но в России нельзя безнаказанно избивать черных. Можно только русских, да и то, если ты кавказец.

— Тем более! Что за времена! — продолжил причитать Картер.

Он схватил с журнального столика статуэтку и нервно поперекатывал ее из ладони в ладонь.

— Ну, — печально улыбнулась Барбс, медленно подплывая к нему на своих невысоких каблучках, — с милым рай и в шалаше. Мы можем поехать куда угодно.

Она положила горячие руки ему на плечи, и Картер посмотрел ей в глаза. Он страдал, страдал от того, что лишился своих привычных прав, того, что всегда, казалось, принадлежало ему. И Барбс была единственной, кто мог это увидеть.

А в следующее мгновение он снова повысил голос.

— Шалаш! Мы можем отправиться на Гавайи! Хм... — сделал он вид, будто задумался, но Барбс-то знала: раз уж он что-то сказал, значит, уже решил.

Картер кивнул, а потом довольно усмехнулся.

— Да, определенно. Летим на Гавайи.

— А самое замечательное в Гавайях то, — с нежностью в голосе продолжила Барбс, поправляя своими ловкими пальчиками галстук Картера, — что там все еще можно безнаказанно избивать черных, если ты — белый мужчина-американец-миллионер.

Картер повел седыми усами, посмотрел на нее — и расплылся в довольной улыбке — улыбке, которую все республиканцы и консерваторы видели в своих снах.

— Умничка, Барбс. Люблю тебя, — бархатно прошептал он и, на секунду растаяв, оставил в уголке ее губ щекотливый поцелуй.

Он резко вскинул руку, случайно ударив ее по плечу. Барбс ойкнула, но Картер не обратил внимания: слишком уж был поглощен мыслями о предстоящем отпуске.

— Мы летим на Гавайи!


End file.
